A blue pair of gloves costs $$121$, and a pink sweater costs $$11$. The blue pair of gloves costs how many times as much as the pink sweater costs?
Answer: The cost of the blue pair of gloves is a multiple of the cost of the pink sweater, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$121 \div $11$ $$121 \div $11 = 11$ The blue pair of gloves costs $11$ times as much as the pink sweater costs.